Often substrates, are packaged as a roll of individual sheets or as a stack of sheets, which can be folded within the stack if desired. While these packaging formats are useful, a consumer who desires utilizing two different substrates, such as a wet substrate and a dry substrate for cleaning or other purposes, must buy and store two individually packaged products. This often results in one or both of the packages being stored under a counter or in a drawer since insufficient space can prevent both products from being placed in a readily accessible position. Because cleaning is a chore people want it done with as quickly as possible, and they will reach for whatever is readily available. Therefore, if both substrates are not readily available, the stored substrate is often not utilized. Thus, a need exists for a convenient way of packaging and dispensing two different substrates.